It's Just Sharpie
by SomethingAboutAllison
Summary: Austin & Ally play a little game. Smutty one-shot.


It was Saturday night. Ally Dawson was sleeping over at her best friend Austin's house. They had just finished watching a movie, but it was only 9:30.

"We should do something awesome," Austin suggested. Ally rolled her eyes. "Like what?" she asked. Austin shrugged. "I don't know. We should play a game or something," he suggested. Ally looked around her friend's room and something on his red dresser caught her eye: A navy blue fine-point Sharpie marker.

She smiled.

She walked over to his dresser and grabbed the marker. "I have a game. We can use this and draw on each other. Whatever you want to write or draw. Okay?" she said, sitting back down on the bed with Austin.

He cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Alright, you first. Where do you want to draw?" he asked nonchalantly, even though it was kind of a loaded question. Ally bit her lip. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black boxer shorts. She decided she'd start simple then see what happened from there. She wrote _'hi'_ and drew a smiley face on the outside of his left shoulder.

He looked down at it and smiled. "Cool. Now give me the marker," he said. Ally handed it to him. He moved and sat behind her. He pushed her hair away and wrote _"Writing on my muscles?"_ on the back of her shoulder.

She looked in the mirror above Austin's dresser and read it. When she read it she giggled and rolled her eyes. She took the marker and wrote _"What muscles? ;)"_ on his left bicep.

"Okay, now that's just rude," Austin joked. He stole the marker from her, turned her around, and drew something on her lower back.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to look at that? I can't even reach it!" Ally said. Austin grinned as she looked in the mirror, struggling a little to see the image on her back.

"You drew a penis on my back, didn't you?! God Austin, you're such an asshole. Why do I play with you?" she said, feigning anger. Austin laughed. "Chill out, Als, it's just Sharpie. I'll rub it off," he said. He pulled her tank top out of the way, licked his finger, and stared rubbing away the obscene drawing with his index finger.

Ally exhaled. It was weird, but Austin rubbing her back was so calming and relaxing. It felt so good, almost...

Arousing?

Ally felt the gentle scratching of his nail, the callous on his finger pad from playing bass guitar, and suddenly she wanted his fingers elsewhere. She wanted him to be rubbing things other than just her lower back.

"Ally? You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her back while he leaned in close to her face. God that didn't help.

"I'm fine, that just feels funny," she covered quickly. "Oops, sorry, I'll stop. Your turn," Austin said. He stopped. "Do you want me to take my shirt off? You can write on my back. That way people won't see the writing and ask questions," he said. All perfectly fine, until you factor in Austin's perfectly toned, muscular, sexy body naked except for a pair of boxer shorts and the fact that Ally already wanted him.

"That's fine," Ally said.

It was completely and entirely _NOT_ fine.

He pulled his shirt off and sat back down on the bed. God he was sexy. She wanted to write on his chest so bad, but for the sake of self-control, she opted for his back. It was still gorgeous though, rippled with muscles that moved in different ways as he settled into the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. She didn't know what else she could do, so she decided to write his initials in block letters. He looked in the mirror, then glanced at her with a smile of approval. "Nice," he mused, looking at the _'AMM'_ across his back, "Now it's my turn. Give me the marker and your stomach."

She got a little nervous as she laid down and pulled her tank top up ever so slightly to reveal a little bit of pale skin. He looked into her eyes and pulled it up a little more. He uncapped the marker and wrote, _"Can you keep a secret?"_

She took the marker. All dialogue vanished; they were using their bodies to speak now, in more ways than one. She wrote the word _"yes"_ on his chest, a few inches above his right nipple.

He looked at her eyes for a second before he focused his attention on the front of her left thigh, not too high up, but not too low either. She held back a shiver as his muscular hands moved across her skin. When he pulled his hands and the marker away she could see what he wrote: _"I want you."_

She froze.

_"How do you want me?"_ she wrote across his defined abs, her hand shaking and her thoughts racing. Every possibility was flashing through her head, but there was one that stuck out to her, one that she liked the best. One she hoped he was thinking of too.

He wrote on her stomach again, but this time was so much more...sexual. He wrote lower, so low he had to pull the waistband of her blue shorts down a little so he could write two little words.

_"Like this."_

Before Ally could register or decode this, Austin climbed on top of her, kissing her wildly. He kept it up for a few seconds before pulling away, staring into her eyes and trying to gauge any type of reaction.

Shock. Elation. Arousal. And more shock.

She took the marker and wrote _"You're so sexy"_ on the front of his body right above the waistband of his boxers, so low that she had to pull them down a little ever so slightly to put the tail on the 'y.' This action coaxed a small moan from Austin's lips.

He took the marker and motioned for her to lay down. He spread her legs gently and bent her right knee. He knelt over her as he wrote on the inside of her right thigh, his hand coming farther and farther up her leg with every letter.

Oh, he was good.

It was Ally's turn to moan. She _needed_ him at this point, and she was beyond elated when she read _"I'm begging you. Please have sex with me"_ scrawled inside her thigh. She couldn't find words to express her compliance with his wishes, so she decided to discard the marker and start letting their bodies do the talking.

She was already lying down, so she pulled him on top of her and connected her lips with his. Teeth clacked, hands roamed, moans escaped. He wasted no time peeling off her tank top, then reaching back to unclasp her bra with one hand.

She looked up at him with just the slightest hint of uncertainty. He put a strong hand against her cheek and gave her a sweet, soft kiss. She closed her eyes and nodded. She loved how words were unnecessary with them; they just knew. He pulled her bra off and stared at her chest. She looked up at him, biting her lower lip, her innocent brown eyes shining as she rubbed her breasts teasingly for him.

"You better watch yourself, Dawson, or you'll be crawling out of here..." he growled. She gave a little moan as he leaned down to suck her hard nipples. He closed his eyes and bit lightly at her nipples. She winced and reached desperately for his boxer shorts. But when she tried to pull them off, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pinning it above her head.

"Not so fast, tiger. Where do you think you're going with that?" he asked in a low, sexy drawl. Ally shuddered. "Austin please..." she whispered, her voice drenched in desperation. He smirked, enjoying the power he had over her.

"You're getting naked first, baby," he declared, kissing her neck, then moving down to her chest, her stomach, and finally the waistband of her shorts. Ally melted as he slid his strong hands underneath her clothes and slid her shorts off, panties and all.

"God..." she whispered, desire coursing through her veins as he exposed all of her. He bit his lip as he slid her shorts all the way down her legs, feeling her soft skin as he went. He discarded her shorts and panties then admired his work, looking up and down her body with a lust for her that was almost palpable.

She decided that it was time to remove the last bit of his clothing. She reached for the band of his boxers, half expecting him to push her away again, but he was eager for her to remove the black shorts. She gasped softly as she revealed him. He was even bigger than she expected him to be, and he was clearly very aroused.

"Austin..." she breathed. He looked down at her and licked his lips, teasing her on purpose. He loved the power. He crawled down so his face was hovering mere inches above the center of her aroused aches. She closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen. He teased her by waiting, not giving her the pleasure of knowing when he was going to get to work. He stared up at her, eyes locked, burning with an impossibly dark lust. Then in a split second, his eyes were closed and his tongue was inside her wet pussy, licking her out, holding her hips for more support.

"Oh my God!" Ally screamed as his skilled tongue caught her by surprise. Her body tensed up, but his hands lowered her hips, relaxing her. He was only fueled by this, digging his tongue deeper in. Ally let a hollow moan escape from her delicate lips.

He continued licking, using his fingers to spread apart her folds, which further aroused her. She laced his fingers through his messy blond hair and groaned softly. Suddenly he pulled away from her and pinned her hands.

"Austin...no, Austin, please...don't stop, oh my God..." she breathed. Austin looked down at her, a smirk on his swollen lips and a smolder in his brown eyes.

"You're so sexy when you're begging for me..." he whispered. Her eyes closed and she desperately moaned words of pleading and urgency. He leaned down and gave her a hard kiss on her lips. He snaked his hand down to keep rubbing and fingering between her legs. By this time, he was significantly aroused. He reached up to the shelf above his bed and pulled out a hidden condom. He held it up in front of her. "You ready for this?" he asked, his voice dripping with sexual suggestion.

She nodded, her hands roaming his chest and back, smearing the marker on his skin. Austin opened the condom and squeezed his sizeable package into it. He pressed the tip gently to her opening, which sent a shiver down her spine. Her arms were around his midsection as his palms pressed into the bed to support himself as he hovered over her body. His eyes locked on hers as he slowly pushed his length into her.

"Ohh..." she breathed in a low mellow voice. He kissed her neck slowly. Despite the roughness of his foreplay, he was careful and gentle with her. His thrusts were planned, positioned, and complete. He was cutting no corner with her. Every subtle movement was precise, and had one sole purpose: to please her body.

The thrusts became quicker and they both came closer to release. Austin tried to keep up his rhythmic pace and precision, but he couldn't keep it up. Pleasure coursed through his body; he ached and he was starting to lose control. Ally screamed. Seeing her so sexy, so broken down, so_ dirty_ for him, that turned him on so much.

"Austin... Austin I'm so... Ohh, oh..." she mumbled, her eyes squeezed shut. Austin nodded. "Ally...Mmm..." was all he could muster before he released his load into her. He pulled himself out and, knowing she wanted to climax as well, immediately began fingering and rubbing her. She inhaled a sharp breath and screamed as she came all over his hand, cum which he eagerly licked off her body.

Austin laid next to her, rubbing her hip with the palm of his hand in slow circles as she came down from the high of her orgasm. Her face read as pure disbelief.

"That was... Fucking amazing..." she admitted, struggling to even speak. She looked at him. "How did you know I wanted you?" she asked softly.

His brown eyes connected with hers. "When we were drawing on each other, I saw you staring at me and getting nervous, and I jumped at the opportunity to try things with you. Ever since the first time I saw your ass in a pencil skirt, I've secretly wanted to sexually destroy you," he admitted. Ally smiled and closed her eyes.

"You're right. When we were drawing on each other and you took your shirt off? You have such an amazing chest. I now realize why you did that, you tease," she said playfully. He gave a mocking innocent smile.

"Before we go to sleep, I have one last thing to do," he said. To Ally's surprised, he grabbed the marker one more time. He uncapped it and signed his name right near her bikini area.

She looked at him with a furrowed brow. "What did you do that for?" she asked in confusion. He smirked and winked at her. "Oh, Ally. A good artist always signs his work. And also, it's just Sharpie. I can always rub it off for you if you want..." he said, his tone cloyingly suggestive as his hand moved towards her private area.

"Hmm, how about we take care of that tomorrow?" she suggested, settling into bed with Austin. "It's a deal then," he said. He laid back, pressed his nose to her cheek and whispered, "We should probably do this again... A lot more times..."

She smirked. "Keep dreaming, popstar," she whispered as she fell asleep.


End file.
